victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bade/@comment-5586763-20130130212120/@comment-5586763-20130130215832
Trina: She will become the queen of reality shows. Let's face it, she would do anything to become famous, loves attention, and would act insane in front of the camera. She would probably even gain 100 lbs so that she could be on celebrity fit club. In regards to her love life she will marry an old rich man and divorce. Tori: pop star. Tori will work her way up on the pop charts and after a long search and a broken engagement or two, get married, and have a couple kids as well as grammys. She and Andre will tour together and win grammys. Andre- musician. He will write and produce for others before finally taking the risk and making it big for himself as proven my world tours and grammys. He will have many women on his arm and settle down when he finds the right girl and name his first daughter after his crazy grandma. Sinjin- He will work behind the scenes in LA. Perhaps he will be a Spielberg one day but a creepy version. Most of his movies will be wierd but popular and acclaimed. Beck will even star in a few. He will continue stalking Jade. On Oscar night he will be nominated for a movie he made that Beck is also nominated for starring in. It will be very awkward, Jade will cut Sinjin's hair just before he makes his acceptance speech. Robbie- inadvertedly becomes a mildly successful comic thanks to Rex and later works behind the scenes in the tv/movie industry. He will be strung around by Cat for a decade, date a fellow puppet lover who he comes to be freaked out by, Cat will finally be ready, he will work behind the scenes, and display Rex in a special puppet room at his house, and have 6 kids with Cat. Cat- based on her reaudition she will join the circus at one point. I think she will also star in a tv show for toddlers and little kids that will make her very famous in that demo. She will date a fellow toddler tv show actor until he ends the relationship because he want to try to make it in the adult world, she will come around to Robbie after stringing him along, and then they will have six kids. Beck- will become a famous actor but will struggle with people not taking him seriously due to his hair and good looks. He will then start directing and finally getting the juicy movie roles he desires from time to time. He will win awards, get a non attacking dog, persuade Jade to get married and have a kid. He will worry about hair loss but will still keep a full head. Jade- Jade will start out acting. But let's face it, she does not take orders well nor will she be satisfied with parts. She will start writing'directing/producing because she is going to have to be in charge. She will make many classic horror films as well as millions,win awards, and live in an old gothic style mansion in Hollywood with a fence. She will be conflicted about marrying Beck (she has not witnessed many good marriages and doesn't see herself as wife and mother and feels that is what Beck deserves) but she will eventually marry Beck. After she buys Beck a dog realizes that she could try the whole mother thing once as long as Beck is around a lot and gets pregnant with twins, she does not let Beck live that down.